


The Raven and The Goldfinch: Quantum of Solace

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: DEO Secret agent Kara Danvers has been chosen to work a mission with an agent from a rival spy agency. They both have to work together and combine their resources to eliminate a common threat because (yes you guessed it ) the fate of the world will be in danger.OrThat Spy AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Raven and The Goldfinch: Quantum of Solace

Kara trudges over to the onyx coloured leather couch in the middle of her penthouse apartment, silk designer robe flowing from the breeze blowing in from the balcony. She sets down the bottle of rye whiskey and two glasses before sitting down and turning up the volume on the television that plays an old action movie. 

  
The blonde pours herself a glass of whiskey and takes a long sip from her glass, closing her eyes as it coats her throat with a familiar warmth. She sighs before leaning back and letting her body melt into the couch. The soreness that settles into her muscles is satisfying in a strange way, bringing with it a melancholy feeling.

She looks around at the modern interior of the apartment, a theme of black, white and grey along with the occasional fiddle leaf fig tree. The wood floorboards carry a dark colour, Sicilian Walnut ....or was it Expresso the real estate agent said? She can't quite remember. 

Kara glances at the black and white pictures of the city outside hanging on the wall, she remembers faintly the words of the interior designer, something about bringing outside inside. She thinks the whiskey might be doing its job the way her thoughts seem to get a bit hazy around the details. 

" I see you started without me," the brunette teases walking down the stairs that ran against the grey stacked stone wall behind the television.   
"You caught me," Kara smiles devilishly as she holds one hand up in surrender while the other hand brings the frosted glass to her pink lips where she takes another generous sip. 

  
The brunette tsks as she makes her way down the staircase, she's barefoot and wearing one of Kara's t shirts.

" That sounds like grounds for punishment," the dark haired woman continues to tease as she steps down into the conversation pit. 

  
"Are you threatening me with a good time?" Kara smirks glancing at the woman before leaning forward to fill the second glass with liquor. 

  
The brunette doesn't say another word, just saunters over and takes the glass from the table before straddling the blonde. She tosses the drink back with ease before leaning forward to place hungry kisses on the tan skin of the blonde's neck.

Kara closes her eyes relaxing into the feeling of soft lips and warm breaths against her neck. It sends a chill up her spine. " How about we take this party up to the bedroom?" The brunette whispers against her neck before playfully biting. Kara just nods wrapping her arms around the brunette as she stands holding her against her toned body.

Just as she begins walking up the staircase the elevator leading up to her apartment dings, she almost drops the brunette in surprise but quickly regains her composure as she places her down carefully and puts a finger against the woman's lips urging her to be quiet. She gestures for the brunette to head up the stairs.

Kara maneuvers into the kitchen grabbing a handgun from under the counter.   
" Can't I ever come into your apartment without the risk of getting almost shot?" Alex says as she rounds the corner into the living room. Kara is visibly relieved."Can't you ever call before you show up?" The blonde rolls her eyes before placing the gun back in its spot. 

  
" What happened to me being welcome here anytime? Hi Siobhan!" Alex greets as she walks over to the bottle of whiskey and pours herself some.   
From the look on Kara's face she knows she's messed up.

Alex watches as a brunette comes stomping down the stairs with a pair of black jeans and doc martens in tow.  
" You said she was just a friend!" The brunette spits as she puts on her jeans and sticks her feet into her boots while making her way toward the elevator.

  
" Zatanna wait!" Kara chases but the brunette whispers some kind of spell that leaves Kara planted in one spot with her arms stuck to her sides as if she were wrapped up in invisible vines.

  
" I know what I said but I can explain.."  
" Save it!" Zatanna snaps  
" I'm sorry," Kara says, a half assed apology and even she can hear the lack of care behind it.  
" You always are," the brunette retorts stripping out of the blonde's shirt and tossing it at her. She whispers something else and her black leather jacket comes levitating down the stairs floating past Alex(who stares at it amused) and Kara before it gets to the brunette.

She zips it up and grabs her backpack before hopping into the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby.   
" Really Alex?" Kara grumbles out with her arms still pressed to her sides as she watches the elevator doors close shut.  
" How is it my fault that you have a woman for everyday of the week? I can't keep up anymore" Alex drains the glass of whiskey before pouring herself another. 

  
" It's not like that.."  
" Listen you don't have to justify yourself to me, we all have our vices it seems, mine is good liquor and yours seems to be brunettes with great tits, I'm not judging at all."

Kara just rolls her eyes flexing her back muscles as Zatanna's spell seems to wear off.  
" Why are you here then if not to judge my life choices?" Kara asks arms crossed as she makes her way back to the conversation pit.

  
" We have a new mission for you, before you say anything just hear me out" Alex says holding up a hand as she fishes a tablet out of her bag and sets it down on the table and begins her pitch. It's long and Kara finds her mind drifting off.  
" And where exactly do I come in?" The blonde cuts in.  
" Could you wait...I'm getting to that part, you never let me finish my pitches," Alex whines.  
"Okay sorry. Carry on" Kara waves with the hand holding the glass of liquor.

  
" You're gonna have to go undercover and make contact with another agent who has been undercover working the mission already gathering Intel. She goes by the codename Raven for this mission" Alex says tapping across the screen of the tablet.

  
" What does she look like?" Kara asks eyebrows raised.  
"She's not one of our agents, so I don't have access to images of her just information, we're collaborating with another agency on this. But I hear she's good, one of their best so we need our best on this...we need you on this."

  
"Let me guess.. the fate of the world depends on it yadda yadda yadda?"  
" Well, yeah basically." Alex nods tapping on her tablet.  
Kara sighs and she can see the beginnings of a smirk sneaking unto Alex's face as she rubs at her temples.

  
" What's my codename?"   
" There she is, I knew you would come around, check in at the DEO tomorrow for the brief and to get prepared, see you at 5am," Alex pats on her leg.  
" You already put me on the mission didn't you?"   
" Sometimes we feel better when it seems like we have a choice,"  
"That's kinda messed up isn't it?" Kara complains.

  
"See you tomorrow Goldfinch," Alex winks as she presses the button on the elevator.  
"Yellow Canary to Goldfinch? I thought this wasn't a hair colour thing?  
" It isn't" Alex says as she steps into the elevator.  
" I'm gonna riot if when I meet my partner she has dark hair, I will perso-"  
Kara is cut off by the elevator doors closing shut.


End file.
